Late Night Chat
by Knightwolf
Summary: Miyabi finally finds a love interest, but who is this mystery man? Find out, right here.
1. A little secret

Hey everyone. I'm a big fan of the Ai Yori Aoshi Anime and Manga. This is my first Ai Yori fan fic. Anyway, I was sitting at my desk one night and this idea came to me. I hope you like it. Ai Yori Aoshi was created by and is owned by Kou Fumizuki.

Late Night Chat

Miyabi Kagurazaki sits at her desk inside her office. She is the only one still awake on the estate as her work has brought her late into the night. Outside her window, white snowflakes gently fall against the black of the night. She types away at her computer as she cradles a phone between her ear and shoulder. The sound of her fingers tapping on the keyboard gently echoes off of the walls and is dampened by the shelves of countless reference books that lined the room. The cup of green tea that Lady Aoi had brought her hours earlier sits on the desk, cold and half empty.

"Yes, I agree. Our assets would be most valuable in this situation. Mr. Richardson, I have no doubt you are handling our European branch very well. However, according to our reports, there is one department in that division that is consuming more capital than it is producing. Yes, that is the one. I trust you will handle this. Yes. Well then, I will speak to you again before the end of the week. Good night. Oh, excuse me. It being 5:15pm in London, I should say good evening. Yes. Good evening, then."

Miyabi let the phone slide down from her shoulder, caught it in her hand and placed it on the receiver. She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out as she leaned back in her cushioned leather chair. After a short moment, she leaned forward again and continued her typing in a calm and steady mindset, which is the realm of thought she always tries to maintain. Then she was startled by the ringing sound of the phone. Shaking the feeling off, she regained her composure and reached for the phone.

"Hello, Miyabi Kagurazaki here."

After hearing the voice on the other end, hers quickly became softer and more relaxed.

"Oh, hey. So how'd you know I'd be up this late? It is almost 1:30am, you know. Lucky guess, huh?"

She showed a smile and let out a short laugh before continuing.

"I'm glad you called. Me? I'm just finishing up some business reports. Yeah. Long day. So what are you doing, other than calling me in the middle of the night? Yeah? I was thinking of you too."

She let out a yawn.

"Oh, excuse me. I'm a little tired. I'd better get going. Can you call me tomorrow? Great. Talk to you then. Bye."

She hung up the phone and leaned back in her chair. On her face was such a smile as if she were on cloud nine. A slight blush at the top of her cheeks could also be seen.

The next morning, Miyabi sat down at the breakfast table along with Lady Aoi, Kaoru, Tina, Taeko and Chika-chan. After everyone began eating, Aoi noticed how tired Miyabi had looked.

"Goodness, Miss Miyabi. Did you get enough sleep last night?" She said, placing a concerned hand on Miyabi's arm.

"I was up late, finishing up some business reports." Miyabi then unconsciously formed a smile as her gaze dreamily wandered.

"My, that smile sure is suspicious Miss Manager! Are ya sure you're not hidin' anything?" Tina said from across the table, showing a big grin.

"My, could it be that there's another reason you were up so late, Miss Miyabi?" Taeko added.

"Uh! I have no idea what you mean!" Miyabi said, getting herself back in check. "Anyway, I am sure to get more sleep tonight."

Miyabi then looked to Kaoru.

"Sir Kaoru."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I have just purchased a new book for my reference collection that you might find helpful in your studies. It's on the global implications of macro-economics. Please, feel free to take a look at it anytime."

"Wow, thank you very much, Miss Miyabi."

"No thanks are needed. I wish for you to continue to do your best."

"Yes, ma'am!" Kaoru said, enthusiastically.

After breakfast was finished and Kaoru, Tina and Tae had left for college, Aoi started down her usual route of chores. Today, she plans to begin with cleaning the windows in the long hallway on the 2nd floor that connects the Mansion's East and West wings. Carrying her bucket and rag with her, she stopped at the beginning of the hallway to see Miss Miyabi standing to the windows, looking out with her hand lightly touching the glass. She seemed to be staring off at nothing in particular with a pleasant smile, as if she were daydreaming.

"Miss Miyabi?" Aoi said as she walked towards her.

Startled and quickly turning to Aoi, "Oh! Lady Aoi!"

"Is everything alright, Miss Miyabi?"

"No, everything is fine, Lady Aoi. I was, uh, I was just admiring what a wonderful job you did of cleaning these windows. Completely spotless."

"But Miss Miyabi, I haven't cleaned them yet."

"Oh! So you haven't. My mistake." She then looked at her watch. "Oh, look at the time. Lots of work to be done. I'll be in my study."

Miyabi rushed past Aoi at a hurried pace.

As Aoi watched Miyabi jog away, she formed a confused look. Then she looked over to where Miyabi had been standing. She walked up and looked out the window. Then, looking closer at the glass surface, she noticed a heart drawn there, as by a finger against slowly fading breath. Aoi then turned her head to the direction in which Miyabi had left so quickly.

"Did Miss Miyabi…?"

That night, at around 10, Miyabi was back in her office, finishing her last business report on the Sakuraba Corporation's European profit margin for February. After finishing the final paragraph, she pressed a button and the printer came to life, putting out page after page of her report.

As she sat, cup of tea in hand, waiting patiently for the 18 page document to print out, her phone began to ring. With an expression of excited anticipation, she set down her tea and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Then her smile grew brighter. "Hey there. I was expecting you to call a bit sooner, you know. Uh-huh. Sure you were." She said, teasingly. "What's that? Tomorrow night? Yes, I'm free. Really? I love Thai food. Absolutely. Where is it located? I see. Sure. I'll meet you there at 7pm then."

The next day, the bright sun shone down from a deep blue cloudless sky, giving the late winter air a slightly more comfortable feel. Aoi was standing on the walkway that connected the main house to the tenant's quarters. With her broom, she worked her way from one end to the other, brushing away the light snow from the wooden walkway. She then paused and took a moment to look over the snow-covered land of the estate.

The white snow sparkled as the sunlight hit it, giving it an almost magical appearance.

'It's the beginning of March, but the snow still has no intention of leaving.' She thought with a smile.

Aoi continued her sweeping, clearing away the last of what covered the walkway.

She walked back inside the house, set the broom by the door and took off her coat, hanging it on the hook by the door. As she walked from the back room into the main part of the house, she felt a shiver go through her body as the warm air hit her.

"Brrr. You don't know how cold it is outside until you come back in." She said, rubbing her arms.

Aoi walked though the Kitchen and into the Living room. This part of the day is usually slow for her, so she takes this time to relax for a while and watch her favorite daytime TV drama: 'As the Sakura Pedal Falls'. In the last episode, Kenji was just about to tell Kagura, his wife to be, that he's actually been sleeping with her sister, Kanna. But unbeknownst to Kenji, Kanna is carrying his unborn child. So needless to say, Aoi is really excited to see how things turn out.

Quickly, she sat down in the living room, picked up the remote and turned on the big-screen TV. The show was just beginning, going through the opening credits. After a moment or so, she noticed that Miss Miyabi hadn't joined her yet. This was strange to Aoi, because she and Miyabi never miss an episode.

She turned around and looked behind her from the sofa and peered down the long hallway.

"Miss Miyabi? The show is starting." She called out.

Growing concerned, Aoi stood up and went to look for her. She searched the hallways, looked in Miyabi's office, and went from one end of the house to the other. Finally, she went to Miyabi's room.

'Could she be in here? I've searched everywhere else.' Aoi thought.

There, as she walked through the bedroom doorway, she found the purple haired beauty in question. She was wearing nothing but black silk lingerie, which accented every sexy curve of her body. Miyabi was slowly dancing back and forth from her closet to her bed, laying several different types of expensive looking red and black dresses on the bedspread. As she did this, with an excited smile on her face, Miyabi hummed a melody to herself, swinging her hips to the beat inside her head.

Aoi stood amazed. She had never seen her like this before. Miyabi hadn't noticed Aoi standing in the doorway yet. She continued to move her hips to the silent beat, then raised her arms in the air, spun around and became frozen as soon as she saw Aoi standing there. A deep blush of embarrassment flooded to her face as she realized she had been seen acting in such an uninhibited manner.

Miyabi immediately stood straight and rigid.

"L-Lady Aoi!" She said, "H-How long have you been standing there?"

Aoi ran up close to her.

"Miss Miyabi, this is such a surprise! I never knew you could dance like _that_. Could you please teach me sometime?" She said.

Miyabi, still highly embarrassed,

"Um, sure Lady Aoi. Though it might be indecent for a woman of your elegance to be seen dancing in such a way."

"Oh, I only wish to dance like that for one person. I am very sure that Kaoru-Sama would enjoy it very much."

Miyabi looked at Aoi for a moment. Then she relaxed and smiled.

"Very well. I'll show you then. Now, stand here next to me."

Aoi did as she said.

"You see, when I was a senior in high school, my friends took me to several dance clubs in Tokyo. It was a lot of fun and that's where I learned the style of dance you saw." Miyabi said.

"Weren't you embarrassed at first?"

"Yes, and a little shy. The first time I went, they had to drag me out onto the dance-floor. My first attempts at dancing must have looked terrible. My friends Makie and Miho showed me some moves. I started to get caught up in the atmosphere and I just decided to set myself free. 'You're here to have fun, so you might as well enjoy yourself.' I thought. After that, I just kept getting better at it as I learned more and more moves."

"Wow, that's incredible Miss Miyabi. Please teach me!" Aoi said, growing excited.

Aoi removed her kimono so she would be able to move more easily. Miyabi picked up her remote and turned on her stereo system at the other end of the room. It was set to a satellite Dance/Electronica station. The sounds of 'Sunset Girl' by ATB filled the room with its steady beat, flowing melody and penetrating baseline. These were joined by ambient piano notes that disappeared into echo.

"Now do as I do." Miyabi said, getting into position.

Miyabi started out slowly. As she began to move, Aoi tried to imitate as best she could.

"The key is to isolate your chest and let your hips do the moving. Now, it's important to move in time with the beat or else you will lose your rhythm." Miyabi instructed.

Aoi proved to be a fast learner and was able to perform the moves Miyabi had showed her very well. One dance song after another, Aoi got better and better. When the lessons finally ended, they both sat down on the bed, winded from dancing so much.

"I don't think I've ever had this much fun. Thank you so much for teaching me, Miss Miyabi."

"You're welcome, Lady Aoi."

"Um, Miss Miyabi?"

"Yes?"

"These dresses here. Are you going somewhere tonight?"

Miyabi looked at the dresses lying behind her.

"Oh, those. Well, um…I have a business dinner tonight and…I just want to look my best."

"Miss Miyabi, come now. Are you always so happy to go to a business meeting?"

Miyabi let out a sigh of defeat.

"You're right." Miyabi then showed a happy smile like she had before. "I'll be joining a certain gentleman at a nice restaurant tonight. I've been seeing him for a while now. He may not show it, but he can be a lot of fun. He's also a great dancer."

"Oh, how splendid! Who is this gentleman, Miss Miyabi?" Aoi asked.

Miyabi looked around, moved close and whispered in Aoi's ear.

Aoi gasped as she heard the name.

Then Aoi said, "You mean…?" to which Miyabi replied, "Uh-huh."

"How unexpected. I never would have thought." Aoi said.

"I know. That's how I felt."

Aoi then noticed what time it was.

"Oh my goodness. I'd better get started on the laundry."

Aoi took the time to put back on each part of her Kimono. After she finished wrapping her sash, she turned to Miyabi and gave a quick bow.

"I hope you have fun tonight, Miss Miyabi. And thank you again for teaching me how to dance."

"Thank you, Lady Aoi. And you're very much welcome."

That night, at around 6pm, Kaoru was walking through the main vestibule near the staircase. He was carrying an open book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. He stopped for a moment to take a sip from his cup. Then he heard the sound of footsteps coming in his direction. He looked up to see Miyabi coming towards him in a black dress that perfectly hugged her female form. The dress came down to mid-thigh and a silver circle-link chain hung around her waist. Over that, she wore a long black leather coat. Her hair was done up nice, formed in such a way to bring out its natural waviness. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a sapphire pendant. The perfume she wore smelled of Jasmine. On her left wrist, a silver chain watch shined in the surrounding light.

She stopped for moment in front of Kaoru to change into her nice shoes that she had been carrying with her.

"Wow, Miss Miyabi. You look great. Where are you heading to?" Kaoru said, a little amazed by her appearance.

"I have a business dinner to attend with several executives of the Sakuraba Corporation's European branch."

"Sounds pretty important. Well, be sure to drive carefully." Kaoru said as he continued on his path.

"Thank you, I will." She said, grabbing her shiny black leather purse.

Miyabi had left and it wasn't until Kaoru was in the middle of the next room that it hit him.

'Hey, wait a minute. Whenever she goes to anything that has to do with business, doesn't Miss Miyabi carry her briefcase with her? All she had with her was her purse. Hmm. Maybe she already had it in her car.'

Kaoru then shrugged and started walking again.


	2. Lost item

Here it is everyone, chap 2 of my little romance. Hope you like it and please let me know what you think. Ai Yori Aoshi was created and is owned by Kou Fumizuki. Enjoy!

Late Night Chat

Chapter two

Early the next morning, we find Aoi standing by the front gates, taking her time sweeping the light layer of snow from the driveway. She paused. With the back of her forearm, she rubbed the tiny drops of sweat from her forehead. Aoi exhaled so that she could see her breath. Watching the tiny cloud of warm breath disappear, she began to smile.

"Spring is just around the corner, but Winter doesn't seem to care. He still continues to lay his chilled white blanket across the land."

Aoi went back to sweeping the light fluffy snow from the asphalt. She was then startled by the sound of the automatic gate sliding open. She looked up and saw Miyabi in her Z3 pulling up. Aoi quickly walked clear of the driveway. Miyabi drove up and stopped once she caught sight of Aoi at the edge of the gate. When Aoi saw her roll down her window, she walked up to the car.

"Miss Miyabi, I thought you were already home long ago. Did you run into some kind of trouble?"

"No, no. Nothing like that, Lady Aoi. My, um, "Business" ran later than I anticipated. Much to my delight."

"Oh!" Aoi raised her hand to half cover her surprised smile. "I see. Well, then. Please, hurry up and get some rest, Miss Miyabi. You must be, ahem, exhausted."

"I certainly will, Lady Aoi." Miyabi said with a laugh and a bright smile. "I will see you later then."

"Have a good rest." Aoi bowed as the car started moving back towards the house.

As Aoi pressed the button to close the gate back up, she looked back at the house and at Miyabi climbing the steps to the front door.

'I don't think I've ever seen her so happy. It almost looks as if she's glowing.'

Later that morning at the breakfast table, when everyone was about to eat, Kaoru spoke up after noticing Miyabi's absence.

"Aoi-Chan. Will Miss Miyabi be joining us this morning?" He said, picking up his chopsticks.

"Miss Miyabi's business meeting with her clients ran quite late last night. Right now, she's catching up on sleep. She should be awake early this afternoon." Aoi said, sitting down and picking up her tea.

"Clients? When I saw her on her way out last evening, she said she was meeting with several executives from the European branch." Kaoru said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, that's right. Please forgive me. My mistake." Aoi said with a nervous laugh.

"It's alright. Miss Miyabi certainly works very hard. It's probably difficult for any of us to keep up with her."

With those words, everyone else at the table silently nodded their heads 'yes'.

The clock on Miyabi's nightstand read 1:05pm. Yellow sunlight poured in through her windows, bringing the temperature in the room to a comfortable warmth. The sweet smell of oak filled the room from the area of the hardwood floor heated by the sunlight.

Miyabi slowly opened her eyes. After her vision became focused and she saw the time, she took in a deep breath, let it out and slowly sat up. She rubbed the sleep from her face, tossed aside the covers and got up. Wearing nothing but a nightshirt and panties, she walked over to her jewelry stand to decide which necklace she should wear today. After looking through the drawers of her jewelry box, it occurred to her that her favorite silver watch was not there.

Frantically, she searched all the drawers again and again. Then she ran to her nightstand, not there. On top of her dresser, not there either. She even went through the sheets of her bed, in case she had forgotten to take it off. She threw aside the covers, brushed off the pillows and took off the sheets. Nothing.

"I love that watch. Where could I have left it?" she said out loud.

Her worry still weighing heavy on her, she got dressed and walked through the house. She looked here and there, hoping to catch sight of the watch, thinking perhaps that in her drowsiness this morning she might have taken it off and left it somewhere. Everywhere she went, not a sign of it. Her travels led her to the main vestibule where she saw Kaoru, Mayu Miyuki hanging all over him, Tina trying to pull her off, Aoi holding a nervous smile and Mayu's servant, Ruka Saionji holding a still and stern appearance. As soon as Tina noticed Miyabi enter the room, she immediately called out to her.

"Miss Manager! Could you please tell this brat that she can't come here no more! She has no reason to be here!"

Ignoring Tina's request, Miyabi gave a bow and said,

"Good afternoon, Everyone. Miss Mayu, always a pleasure."

"Yes, likewise. Thank you, Miss Miyabi." Mayu said, returning the bow.

"Awww, come on, Miss Manager! If you be nice to her, she'll just keep comin' back like a stray cat!" Tina protested.

"What was that?" Mayu said, getting in Tina's face.

"You heard me, you little punk!" Tina said, pressing her nose to Mayu's.

"For your information, there is only one reason why I visit here so frequently." Mayu then wrapped her arms around Kaoru, rubbed her cheek on his chest like a kitten and said, "Isn't that right, Hanabishi-Sama?"

"Um, heh heh heh." Was all Kaoru could say.

"Mayu, get your damn dirty paws offa him! And you, Kaoru! You're just encouraging her!" Tina yelled, pointing at him.

"Now, now, Tina." Kaoru said.

While all of this was happening, Miyabi gently pulled Aoi aside and quietly said,

"Lady Aoi, by chance have you seen my silver watch laying around. I can't seem to find it."

"Why no, Miss Miyabi. I haven't seen it anywhere."

"Okay, then. Please let me know if you find it."

"Absolutely. I hope it turns up soon."

"Me too." Miyabi said.

Miyabi then turned to the group and said,

"If you'll all excuse me, I have business to attend to."

Miyabi then left for the Mansion's garage. She unlocked her car door and got inside. She searched it from top to bottom. On the floor, under the seats, in the glove compartment, even in the trunk. Still, she found nothing. She laid back in her car seat and let out a frustrated sigh as she moved her hand to her forehead and ran her fingers through her hair.

'Where could it be?'

Miyabi went back into the house and straight up to her room. She took out her cell-phone and started dialing the places she went to last night.

'Maybe I left it at the restaurant or the dance club or the other places we went to. It's worth a try.'

An hour went by of pacing back and forth in her room, talking on her phone. After speaking with restaurant supervisors and dance club owners, she was still no closer to finding her watch.

It was now late afternoon. Very discouraged, the sadness she felt was beginning to show. She knew this, so she decided to retreat to her office where no one would see how upset she'd become. Once she entered the room she hoped that maybe some work would take her mind off of her loss.

Miyabi walked up to her desk and let out a depressed sigh. She looked down at the desktop and suddenly her eyes became wide with surprise and disbelief. For there, on top of her desk, was her silver watch with a note underneath it. She picked up the watch and held up the note. It read:

'Dearest Miyabi,

When I awoke this morning, I found your watch lying on my nightstand. I know this watch is very precious to you, as precious as the dawn to a blooming rose. So I return it to you along with all of my love.

Yours always,

Ruka Saionji

Miyabi almost couldn't contain her joy. She closed her eyes and held the watch and note close to her heart.

"I love you, Ruka." She said out loud.

"And I love you…Miyabi." Came a voice from behind her.

Startled, she quickly turned around and saw who it was.

"Ruka! I-I thought you and Miss Mayu had already left." She said, her face red with embarrassment.

'Did he hear me just now? Of course, he had to.'

"Mayu-Ojousama is still in the back courtyard with Kaoru-Sama and Miss Tina." He said.

Ruka then stuck his head out into the hallway, looked both ways in case anyone was around and then closed the door. He slowly walked up to Miyabi and took her hand.

"Ruka…what I said just now…"

"Shhh" He raised his finger to her mouth. "Is exactly how I feel as well."

As Ruka slowly moved in closer, Miyabi closed her eyes and did the same. The distance between their lips disappeared and they met in a slow and passionate kiss. After a moment or two of bliss, Miyabi slowly broke the kiss and dreamily stared up into his eyes.

"I have to admit, you certainly wore me out last night." He said with a smirk.

With a quick laugh and a big smile, she said,

"Did I, now? Don't forget, you gave me quite a workout as well." She said, tracing circles on his chest.

She paused for a moment as her eyes fell to the floor. Then she looked back up at him.

"Last night…was incredible, Ruka. I don't ever want what we have to end." She said.

"It won't end. I promise…" He then pulled out a small, velvet covered box from his back pocket and held it up to her as he bent down on one knee.

"…because we have all the time in the world."

Miyabi was completely surprised.

"Ruka…I don't know what to say." She said.

"Say 'yes', Miyabi…and I promise I'll be your devoted servant until the end of time." He said, opening the small box to reveal a rather generous sized diamond fitted into a beautifully formed silver ring.

"Oh, Ruka…Yes. The answer is yes!" She said, with so much happiness she was about to burst.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her as she gratefully did the same.

"I love you, Ruka, my passionate poet."

"And I love you, Miyabi, my dancing goddess."

They held eachother tight, neither one willing to ever let go.

Outside, the sun had warmed the air over the course of the afternoon. All across the land, the snow had started to melt away, forming streams and brooks. On a tree branch outside Miyabi's office window, a sparrow perched and sat, and soon began singing its song. Spring had finally arrived and with it, a new beginning for two lives soon to become one.

_End_


End file.
